


Getting Out Of Hand (Chanyeol's Letter to Chanbaek Shippers)

by kyliecb6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fans, Fluff, Letters, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliecb6104/pseuds/kyliecb6104
Summary: In which Park Chanyeol's frustration over his Byun Georgeous Baekhyun was dorkly typewritten over a blank word document, with the plan of sending it to Chanbaek shippers around the world.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Getting Out Of Hand (Chanyeol's Letter to Chanbaek Shippers)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I've written on Christmas 2017. I'm reposting this here along with my other fics from 2017-2018.
> 
> A PART TWO is available entitled, "Getting Across What's Real", a letter from Byun Baekhyun.

Dear Chanbaek shippers,

Okay. First of all, hello. But since I don't know what to do for an introduction and my hands are getting sweaty and cold already because Baekhyun might see me, I'll go get straight to the point: this. is getting. out of hand. I need help. I need to let this feelings out. Because maybe this is too much. Maybe I am way too whipped.

That's it. That's the right term: whipped. I AM FRUSTRATINGLY WHIPPED.

And when I say whipped, I mean literally. Literal, because I am whipped as to how he yawns and stretches his body every morning. Whipped as to how he brush his teeth, wear his socks, bite the fork during breakfast and even scratch the back of his neck when he doesn't understand something.

You've got it right on your head. I'm doomed.

Byun Baekhyun was, and forever will be, aesthetically beautiful. To me, at least. And maybe you're asking me why, and of course, I don't know what to make as an answer.

I just find him incredibly beautiful. Every. Single. Day. Maybe he isn't the girl I dreamed about during puberty days, maybe he isn't the woman I asked for during my teens and maybe he isn't the person I was praying for every night when I knew I was ready to fall in love. But no matter how cheesy it may sound, Byun Baekhyun is the person I never expected to love. He's the one I never knew I needed. Sounds like a song, right? Hahaha.

Okay. So right now, I'm sitting on my bed---laptop on my lap, typing to this application which people call a Microsoft Word. I don't know, but it has been hours since our third concert for ElyXiOn in Fukuoka has ended---the other members are sure snoring their lungs out in their rooms, while Baekhyun's here, by my side, his drool on my pillow---and the night was so quiet, but I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I was too damn tired, but when I rested my back on the bed and was about to drift to dreamland, my eyes happened to catch a glimpse of this beautiful creature beside me, and boom--sleep left my soul.

The reason? I ask myself that, too. And maybe you're right about what you're thinking right now. Maybe because I'm really a hopeless case. But maybe, just maybe, the reason is because I was thinking about something else.

Let me tell you something.

Baekhyun cracked a note yesterday. We all know that. During Sing For You, our performance became "less serious" when my boyfriend accidentally cracked his voice while singing. The members reacted so funny, and the audience did, too. And when you ask about me, of course I reacted funny, too. I forgot my lines. I couldn't sing. That was funny. But stupid.

Maybe you find that funny too, maybe not. But for me, I just need to repeat myself: I'm whipped. Even his mistakes make my chest go wild.

Sure, you can throw tomatoes at me for being this cheesy. But what else can I do? This person right here is in love. You know it too, right?

So. Why am I writing this again? Oh. Because everything's getting out of hand. You know, I just think I needed some ways to express (or even let out) my overflowing feels about my boyfriend and I just happen to see this MS Word as my superhero of the night. But what else could I write without you guys being bored about what I say?

Could I answer some of your questions, then?

Well, I don't think there's something wrong about that. Let's see.

It's not unknown to the members about all those OTPs you guys ship. And of course, me and Baekhyun knows about ours. The ChanBaek ship. Am I getting it right?

So technically, you guys loved how I looked taller and how Baekhyun looked shorter. You guys loved how I crazily take care of this "little ball of sunshine" everytime and how I look at him like I was "the boyfriend who's looking at his one and only".

Pfft. Seriously. I never thought you would notice that. But maybe because I was too obvious.

I can tell waaaaay mooooore many things you loved about us. But the point in here is to finally inform you about those things I often hear (and read, because, yeah, I secretly hover around social media and search about your ChanBaek) from you, all those questions which, I think, are worth answering.

Let's go first on these questions regarding the relationship itself.

First question; What are your reactions about your fans shipping Chanbaek?

One word: impressed. At first, I was impressed as to how you guys (our lovely firelights, as you call yourselves) managed to notice us even from the start, that time when our gestures, words and looks at each other were still subtle. Wow. You guys had great eyes. And good taste, too. You knew how to match a great couple. :)

Second question; Do you love each other more than friends? Are you guys really real?

Seriously, guys. Is that even a question? LOL. Okay, so maybe I'm being too confident right here, but, really, if you ask me that in my face, that would be my answer. Is that even a question? You judge.

Third; Why are you guys so sweet and very suspicious?

I'll make this short. Sorry. People, when in love, are just in love. When me and Baekhyun may seem too sweet and obvious when we weren't supposed to, that is because we weren't just singers and idols on that specific time; we were also people in love.

Fourth; Of all EXO members, why Baekhyun? What's with Baekhyun that the other members didn't have?

Okay, so this sounds like you're accusing me or something. HAHAHA. Sorry. But again, Baekhyun was the person I didn't expect to love. And it wasn't like I entered EXO to find my love interest there, okay? Such silly shippers we got here. LOL. And please don't ask me what's with Baekhyun if you don't wanna be disappointed. Because Baekhyun looks perfect for me. In. Every. Aspect. Hands down.

Fifth; Who confessed first? Who fell first?

Now, this is fun to answer. The truth is (Baekhyun's gonna kill me for telling this) Baekhyun was the one to "confess". And by confess, I mean to "physically hurt me everywhere while telling me how much of an idiot and a coward I am for making him wait for so long and not confess so he was the one who's gonna confess because he couldn't contain the feelings anymore". I was stunned that time, but in order to get here, of course I said I love him too. And yes, I was the one to fall first. Maybe I took care of him too much and valued him too much that he loved me too. I don't know what I did, but Baekhyun loved me too. I was beyond blessed.

Sixth; Is it hard to love Baekhyun?

Let me ask you, is loving a person ever become hard? When you love a person (and you're fucked up because, damn, you really do) then that's it. You just love him. And do whatever it takes.

Seventh; When are you gonna tell the public?

Baekhyun and I, and even all the other public figures in the world, aren't actually obligued to do that. What I fear right now is the consequences if we do a public statement about who we really are to each other. So I'm gonna save that for the future. As of now, you shippers are our source of strength. Hope you could be there in the future too, when we tell everyone.

Eighth; When's the wedding gonna be?

LOOOOOOL. We're not even a couple in the eyes of the public. Save that for later, okay? And please do let me save enough strength and time so I could ask him. Let's wait for the right time. The ring I bought isn't gonna decompose soon. *wink*

Hmmm. My inner self and I are actually debating whether I would answer the next questions or not. First; Baekhyun's gonna kill me. Second; the questions are way too personal. And last; it's awkward.

But yeah. Let's answer those and never mind about Baekhyun killing me. Let's answer three.

Awkward question number one; What would be your position, top or bottom?

Let me just cough for a while. Okay.

What do you think? I mean, I know you have your preferences, right? I was the taller one, the manlier one and the likes. HAHAHA. I think this question is indirectly asking if Baekhyun and I already did the..

I'm the top. Let's say that. We don't really declare those things and whatsoever, but if you badly wanna ask, then yeah. I'm the top. Why? Nobody knows why I happened to be. We just did it. And it became like that.

God. Why did it became hot? Is the aircon even on?

Awkward question two; Have you ever bottom-ed?

I swear the aircon isn't working well anymore. Let me just check it.

Okay. To be fair to Baekhyun, I'll answer that. I did. Don't ask me when. Don't ask me how. But if you ask me why, well, it was because it didn't matter when he asked me (oops--yeah, he cutely asked me). It just happened because I love him and the other members weren't also around and kwplzbsowmsbjsosmDMVbsDMVkzm

The last awkward question; How was it? Is it good?

HOW WAS WHAT? WHAT IS GOOD? Seriously, guys. Why did we end up having R-18 minded fans? Isn't our love shared to you enough? And guys. This is really awkward. Please do spare me.

But yeah. It felt surreal. Let's leave it like that.

I think I also scanned questions (not really questions, but reassurances) on the sites I scrolled through while picking the questions to answer. Things like, "Don't leave Baekhyun, okay?" and "Please be real." and "Don't pick someone else over Baekhyun, please." and many other things like that. Guys. You ship us. You ship ChanBaek. It means you love us, right? Don't lose faith in us. Don't let go. Just love and trust us. And we'll do the rest.

We just need you right there, loving and protecting what it is that only you and us see.

What only you and us believe.

Baekhyun's clinging to me. Dreaming, maybe. I think I need to really sleep beside him now. Okay?

Merry christmas. We love you, firelights.

\- Park Chanyeol  
12•24•17


End file.
